Abstract?Community Engagement & Outreach Community engaged research is a value system that gives priority to the voice of the community and patients. Over the past four years the Community Engagement & Outreach (CEO) key component activity (KCA) of the Dela- ware-CTR ACCEL Program has been successful in meeting the original Specific Aims. We have established a new infrastructure that actively involves our community in setting clinical and research priorities; have developed new community-institutional partnerships; and have educated community leaders, health care providers, scholars, researchers, and trainees in the principles, practice, and value of community engaged research. CEO?s success has been fostered by creating strong, bidirectional relationships with our community and by integrating commu- nity engaged research into the ACCEL Program?s culture. The overall goal of CEO is to continue to make research more impactful and responsive to community needs. The specific aims of the CEO KCA are to: 1) Give voice and priority to the needs of our communities and patients; 2) Integrate community engagement ubiquitously across all ACCEL components; and 3) Create and nurture teams that incorporate community engaged research strat- egies. CEO will accomplish these aims by refining and expanding our community needs assessment as well as a complementary strengths assessment and we will use these as a tool to create a shared agenda between ACCEL, the community, and the Delaware Division Public Health. Our CEO team will work actively with each ACCEL KCA and each partner institution, including our newest partner, Delaware State University to integrate and prioritize com- munity engaged research. CEO will continue to engage, educate and support research teams in community engaged research, including at least one community engaged research pilot grant recipient team yearly. And finally, CEO will work with the ACCEL Professional Development KCA to disseminate our successful, well-received, and adaptable community engaged research curriculum to all ACCEL investigators. Engaging patients and diverse communities in research improves research impact by using the unique local knowledge of the target community to identify key questions and desired outcomes from the perspective of the patient and community. Community engagement has the power to link the critical process of research to the creative process of dissemination, implementation and policy. The ACCEL CEO team has the experience, knowledge, skills, and relationships to support a culture shift that fosters community engaged research that addresses our community?s priorities across Delaware and the region.